Playing With Fire
by Rawr-Muffins
Summary: Alone moment with the obnoxious hatter. BloodxAlice


"_How did I get in to this mess, seriously?! The obnoxious hatter on top of me and pinned down to the couch, almost naked. How did I exactly get here? Oh yeah . . . Elliot, Boris and the bloody twins... _

**One hour earlier --- --- --- x**

"Onee – San! Let's go to the mansion right now!" Dee cheered. Dum nodded beside him and continued on Dee's sentence. "The boss is holding a tea party and he wanted you to come. You'll come, right?" The twins kept their so-called innocent smiles while their hands searched something inside their pockets. Alice thinking that they're going to pull a trigger in her face agreed on their proposal without hesitation.

They arrived at the mansion and Alice saw a pair of bunny ears a head. It was either the perverted one or the non – loving – loving carrot dishes rabbit. Either one, she had to take the risks. If it's Peter, she'll just punch him. If it's Elliot, then better. Seeing the bunny ears were in the shade of yellow, Alice sighed in relief.

"Alice! You're here!" Elliot smiled at them. "For once, you two did something non – idiotic." The twins popped their heads on either side of Alice and grinned. She only came there because they blackmailed her into killing her if she didn't come. That never failed.

"We were just having tea in the back garden. You would like to join us?" Elliot asked her. "That's why I'm here. These two dragged me here," Alice murmured.

She was going to see _him._ Last time they saw each other, it wasn't a pleasant scene. His words kept on echoing in her head like it was recorded and replayed over and over again.

'_The reason why you blended in is because. . . You have managed to seduce men. . .'_

'_You were the one who deceived you ex right . . . ?'_

'_Seducing many men, what a bad girl. . .'_

'_I was thinking that I'd be the one to kill an outsider when I first saw them. To kill the one that everybody will love. It sounds fun. . .' _

Alice shook her head. He was such a jerk to her. How is she supposed to face him now? Well, there' no turning back now since they're already in the garden. She searched for him but he was no where to be found. "If you're looking for Blood, he isn't here," Elliot said as if he read her mind.

"Now that you thought of it, I didn't see boss since yesterday," Dee suggested and Elliot and Dum nodded in agreement. '_Hm, he's not here. That's a relief'_ thought Alice. She sat down on one of the chairs and stared at her cup for a moment. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice coming up from the trees.

"Alice!" Boris climbed down and landed safety beside Alice. It felt incomplete for her without the hatter for some crazy reasons. "I should get going, it's getting dark now," she excused herself, and stood up. While standing up, her leg hit the table and knocked down a cup half filled with tea. The liquid spilled onto her dress while standing up.

They all stared at her for a few moments before the twins broke the silence.

"Let's strip Alice and let her clothes dry!" they both exclaimed, ignoring Elliot's and Alice's glare.

"I agree Alice. You should at least let us wash your dress," Boris grinned.

"Boris! Stop it. You two-" Alice looked at Dee and Dum. "I' am not taking my clothes up for any reason. Few wipes and this'll be gone in no time."

"But it will be quicker if you strip!" Dum pouted and pulled her dress along with Dee and Boris. Alice was blushing intensely when Elliot pulled his gun's trigger aiming towards the sky.

"Man, you're not suppose to have a gun when you don't know where you aiming at" Boris laughed. "I'm not aiming at anyone retard. I want you all to stop yanking her dress!" Elliot frowned.

"Why? Because you want to do it instead of us right?" Boris smirked and let go of Alice.

"Boris, stop it! Elliot, do you have a spare dress I can borrow for a moment? So these three can stop heaving my dress?" When she said three, she glared at the three males who were whistling avoiding her gaze.

Elliot was quite happy since he doesn't have to answer Boris's question earlier ago. "Yes Alice, we actually have one. It's inside in the-" his voice was cut off by Boris pulling him away and whispering something to him.

Elliot blushed, hitting Boris in the head with his fist. "Like I'd do that!" the hare yelled out loud making Alice curious. _Hm, I wonder what Boris told him? I bet it's something gross._

"The dress Elliot. If we don't wash my clothes soon, the stain will stay forever." Elliot's bunny ears lifted and nodded. "Yeah, this way"

--- --- --- --- --- --- x

Alice looked behind her back to see if the zipper's closed. "Um, can you help me with this?" she asked, embarrassed that the faceless maids were able to see her _whole _body.

"Oh! Right. Let me get that for you" one of the maids zipped it all the way up, Alice groaning in pain. She wants a much more comfortable dress than this. Not wanting to be rude, she asked one of the maids if they have something else that's a bit less old – fashioned.

"I'm sorry Miss Alice. But we don't have anything else other than formal dresses."

Alice sighed. "It's okay. Do you have a pair of scissors?" She asked, an idea popping in her mind.

Alice pushed all the maids out of the room and locking herself in. "I'm better of naked than wearing those dresses" Alice said joking to herself. Thinking her joke was hilarious and seeing that she's alone, she laughed out loud. Not to say, that she made her joke real. _Naked_ I mean. Her joyous happiness was interrupted by the annoying voice she loathed so much.

"What a very annoying person" he chuckled, closing his book as he entered the room from a different door.

"Blood! What are you doing here?" Alice quickly hid behind the bed, holding a large sheet of cloth in front of her. Of all the people who she was trying to avoid, Blood was on the top of the list.

"Well, this is _my_ mansion" Blood smiled. "I was doing my work when I suddenly heard such a boisterous laugh. So I came here to check who's making that disturbing sound" Alice was getting mad now. She wanted to stand up but if she did, Blood will see her naked.

"Now you know who it was, go back to your room and continue with your work" she grumbled, flinching when she saw him close the door and walk towards her. "W-what are you doing?! Stand back!"

"You are not my boss Alice" But Alice was already too late. Blood was there already, sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"It seems that work is boring me. It seems more fun to talk to you" he smiled, not taking his gaze off of her.

"Get out! I'm not dressed." She scowled at him. The hatter chuckled, slowly crawling towards Alice. "You never fail to amuse me"

She was blushing now, making him more and more interested in her. "I-I said get away! I'm not wearing anything, pervert!" she grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at him. Of course, he easily dodged it. He seized her hands from the failed attack.

"Alice, I'm hurt. Do you really want me gone that badly?" he asked her, the beam on his face not leaving.

Without hesitation, she replied to him. "Yes. Now go and let me get dressed!" she tried to escape his grasp but he was holding her wrist very tight. Like Blood, she was also holding the sheet pretty tight in case he suddenly pulls it.

"What do _you_ want?" she grunted, getting impatient.

"Hn, what do _I _want?" he tilted his head to side, driving Alice insane. All the actions that the hatter does seem to irritates her. "I'm not sure myself. What do you think Alice? What do you think I want?"

"How should I suppose to know?" she shrugged, then squirming her elbow trying to escape once more. "You know what I give up. You can just do what ever you want" she murmured, trying reverse psychology on him like Elliot thought her.

Blood grinned and pushed her down, him falling on top of her. "You said I could anything right?" Alice blushed, once again caged around his muscular arms. He looked at her straight in the eyes, the redness in her cheeks deepening.

**The present --- --- --- x **

"_How did I get in to this mess, seriously?! The obnoxious hatter on top of me and pinned down to the ground, almost naked. How did I exactly get here? Oh yeah . . . Elliot, Boris and the bloody twins...' _

"I love Alice. That is why I got very upset that you don't visit me anymore"

"It's you fault anyway. Who would want to visit someone that threatened you and got nearly killed?" she looked away when she said that, putting all the guilt she can on him.

"It seemed that I lost my temper that time. But don't you worry Alice. I'm sure I won't loose it now" he laughed quietly, thinking that this game was fun.

Her responses and reactions were so interesting that Blood began teasing her. He wanted her to belong to him like a property. But there were so many obstacles. But keeping a poker face with a smile is a specialty of his.

Before Alice could say something else, Blood already caressed his lips with Alice's. Shocked, Alice became paralyzed. His kiss was filled with passion, pure with pressure and suction. Affection and desire. The kiss was moist, not wet. Slow, but with intent. Soft and supple at the same time.

Blood was blissful that she was kissing him back. Alice herself was surprised how she was responding to it.

The warm yearning was building inside of her heart and scorching the tips of her lips with a curiosity she has never known. He was like a fire. Calm but very dangerous once played with it. When the flame's blue, it's in its hottest point. Careful and it'll make a good use out of it. If not, then regret you will get.

Blood pulled away from her, leaving her wanting more. Throughout the kiss, the smirk on his face never disappeared. Alice was on the floor, the sheet that was covering her body was nearly off due to the impact between their bodies.

"I'll see _my _Alice later" He called her like she was his property. At this, Alice blushed even more (If that's possible). She sat up, picking the scattered dresses on the floor that she had tried out.

She picked the dress that was much secured*. No opening in the front nor in the back. Long sleeved and below knee dress. Sure that she's _okay, _she went out of the room and marched into Blood's office.

* * *

Man, that was like, Epic Fail. I have no idea if Blood was too formal or what. I sorry if he's OOC. Like the other FFs that include Blood in them, I agree with them that it's really hard to make a fan fic with never know what he's going to do next (:

; __________ ;  
I really hope you like it. Also thinking of making a fan fic for all the pairing available with Alice (:

secured* = So that when she goes into Blood's room, he won't be able to do _more_ than a kiss. xDD

Please review and tell me what you think and your ideas, ciao ^-^


End file.
